lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyrus Doof
Cyrus Doof '''is an '''Undead Human '''who uses his guitar in battle, which can play songs that attack his opponents, or create blades. He was in a metal band when he was normal. His last name, which is not his real one, may refer to his intellect, as his mind has not been right since he became undead. He speaks in the third person. Bio Cyrus was born sometime in 1082, in Supreme City. He grew up being obsessed with Rock and Metal, so he joined his friends metal band, Decrepit Thorax. He was the lead guitarist for Decrepit Thorax, while his unknown friend was lead singer. His past is shrouded in mystery. During The Herulean War, the bands bus fell into a lake when Heruleans attacked, collapsing the bridge the bus was driving on. He woke up sometime after that, emerging from the lake as a zombie. Herulean goo altered him, but didn't make him a Herulean, somehow. Instead, the only effect the goo had on him was that it resurrected him as a zombified Human after he had died, and giving him regeneration abilities. Some of the goo also affected the guitar he had and changed it into a weapon which can shoot flames. Fighting Bokusaa Brief On '''September 7, 1105, Cyrus saw Bokusaa Brief while walking around Supreme City. Cyrus seemed confused and asked if he had waken up yesterday, or never woken up at all. He talked in the third person. Bokusaa called Cyrus ugly, so Cyrus told him that his music wasn't ugly though, spewing fire at Bokusaa by playing his Song of Fire on his guitar. Bokusaa defended himself and they fought for a while. Bokusaa eventually turned into a Partial Super Saiyan 2, and Cyrus played epic guitar which caused dark beams to attack him. Eventually, Cyrus used molecular manipulation to make him start melting, and Bokusaa went Super Saiyan after his arm melted off, and so did his hair. He hit Cyrus with a Big Bang Attack, making him bloody. However, Bokusaa was smashed into a wall by guitar shockwaves and lost his other arm as well, then his leg started melting. He passed out, then Cyrus used molecular manipulation to make him normal again, regenerating his arms and hair. Cyrus then vanished. Abilities * Regeneration * Durability * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Endurance * Molecular Manipulation - the Herulean goo gave him this ability when it altered him. * Guitar has hidden blades and can also be used as a flamethrower, can also create shockwaves when played. Attacks * Song of Fire - A song Cyrus plays on his guitar that causes fire to be spewed at an opponent. * Song of Ice - A song Cyrus plays on his guitar that makes everything cold and freezes the opponent. * Song of Earth - Boulders crush the opponent when Cyrus plays this. * Song of Death - Shockwaves, boulders, ice shards, and fire hit his opponent while the ground shakes. Song ends when a dark beam hits the opponent. Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages